South Park: Mysterion's Knightfall
by kennyscream10237
Summary: This is like the batman knightfall comic. But this time, Mysterion has his back broken by Butters Stotch aka Professor Chaos.


Mysterion's Knightfall

Mysterion went to the top of the school and sees Professor Chaos setting bombs alone.

Mysterion yelled, "CHAOS!"

Then Professor Chaos replied, "Mysterion! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We meet again."

Then they start fighting. And Mysterion punches Professor Chaos on the face, but then Chaos blocked Mysterion's hand and twisted his wrist.

A few minutes later. Mysterion was defeated.

Professor Chaos yelled, "Now, SCREAM MY NAME!"

Then Mysterion said, "Fuck you."

Then Professor Chaos carried Mysterion and shouted, "Find then. This time Mysterion. I will…BREAK YOU!"

Then Professor Chaos broke Mysterion's back and Mysterion starts screaming.

Then Professor Chaos said, "Broken and done." Then Professor Chaos walks away.

The next day at Hells Pass Hospital at 6:30 am

Kyle walks to Kenny's hospital room, "What happen Kenny?"

Then Kenny open his eyes slowly and muffled to Kyle, "Professor Chaos. He broke my back. I can't walk well until it's healed up."

Then Kyle said, "I hope you'll feel fine my friend."

Then Kenny muffled, "It's gonna take a while." Then Kenny stared at Kyle's arm and muffled, "You're hand. Give it to me." Then Kyle gives his hand to Kenny and both of Kenny's hands are holding Kyle's hand and muffled, "You promise me, take over my place as the Mysterion and Friends before I healed up."

"Okay?" Kyle said.

Then Kyle left hells pass hospital.

At Stan's house, Stan is sitting on his bed looking outside at the window. And wonder why Professor Chaos defeats Mysterion so bad.

Then Wendy walks in to Stan's room and said, "Hey Stan. I heard what happened to Kenny."

Then Stan said, "Wendy. Why did Butters break Kenny's back? Now this town really needs a hero. But without Mysterion, the world will have too much crime. But yeah Mysterion Friends can stop Coon and Villains. Fat-ass always looses to us."

Then Wendy grabbed Stan's hands and put her head on his shoulders and whispers, "I wish I can be part of your team."

Then Stan said, "Of course. You'll be my sidekick at the team."

Then Wendy said, "I'll be known as Toolshed female."

Stan replied, "Perfect."

Then The Human Kite came to Stan's window. Then Stan and Wendy turned behind The Human Kite and Wendy said, "Oh hey Kyle. What are doing here?"

Then The Human Kite said, "I'm here to see both of you." Then he said to Stan, "Listen, Kenny told me to take over his place before his back gets better."

Then Stan said, "Okay. Before you go, can Wendy join the Mysterion and Friends?"

Then Human Kite replied, "Sure. We should ask Kenny later." Then Human Kite float out of the window.

Meanwhile Professor Chaos on the news today. He said, "The world with Mysterion is no more! The Coon is pleased. And soon, Coon and Villains will rule the world! AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Then The Human Kite came out of nowhere. And he yelled, "CHAOS! This ends here!"

Then The Human Kite and Professor Chaos start fighting. The Human Kite punches Professor Chaos on the face, and Professor Chaos fights back.

"Take this!" Chaos said

Then Human Kite is trying to do a big punch and yelled, "FOR MYSTERION!" After Human Kite defeats Professor Chaos, Butters lost his mask and ran away.

Back at hells pass hospital 9:00 pm. Kenny was able to walk again. They bended his back a little harder, and Kenny was able to move his legs again. "Oh thank you doctor." Kenny muffled.

At Stan's house. Stan and Wendy are watching the news. They were excited that Kyle known as The Human Kite defeats Butters aka Professor Chaos.

Then Kenny walks up to Stan and both Stan and Wendy are shocked that Kenny is starting to walk again.

Stan replied, "KENNY! You're walking again!"

Then Wendy replied, "That's wonderful! Mysterion is okay!"

Then Kenny muffled, "Yep. The doctors bended my back a little too hard. And then I felt better."

Then Stan said, "Listen Kenny."

"What is it?" Kenny muffled?"

Then Stan said, "Can Wendy join the Mysterion and Friends?"

Then Kenny muffled back, "Okay."

Then Stan and Wendy yelled, "WHOO-HOO!"

THE END


End file.
